Burn
by CrimsonLucidity
Summary: 'Suddenly I feel so terribly alone that I can't even breathe.' Jackson snaps when something happens to Lisa. Drabbleish oneshot, complete with lyrics from The Cure. Please don't eat me. R&R?


"_Don't look, don't look" the shadows breathe_

_Whispering me away from you_

"_Don't wake at night to watch her sleep_

_You know that you will always lose..."_

Lisa pushed open the front door and walked into her apartment, putting her keys in the bowl by the door and taking off her rain-soaked jacket. Closing and locking the door behind her, she walked into the living room and collapsed onto her sofa.

**I raise my hand, touching a picture of her. It is one of the many that cover my walls, desk, and indeed all available surfaces. Normally when I do this I'm fantasizing – imagining when we'll meet, what I'll say, what she'll do. **

**Today though, I feel nothing, think nothing. I feel numb from the inside out. **

**With trembling hands I open a desk draw and take out my original folder, opening it carefully. I touch the pictures, images of her, but...**

**Nothing.**

Sighing, Lisa pushed off her shoes and stretched out on the sofa, picking up the television remote.

**I can't help but see the photographs for what they are: paper and ink. That is all. They are no substitute for reality, a real person.**

**A feeling settles into my heart and lungs. It is heavy, choking. Suddenly I feel so terribly alone that I can't even breathe. **

**Alone before, I was always comforted by her presence, a certainty somewhere in the back of my mind. **

**Now, I can't feel it any more.**

Music filled the empty apartment as Lisa turned up the volume. Smiling, she stood up and half-walked, half-danced her way into the kitchen.

**I drop weakly into a chair, leaning forward and resting my head on my hands. I close my eyes, stilling my body and calming my breathing. This technique has worked well for me in the past, but this time it does nothing but remind me of the emptiness of this house – I hear no sound but my own breathing. I feel a prickling behind my eyelids, and a strange ache at the back of my throat.**

**Standing up, I steady myself against the desk before lurching forward a few paces to collapse on my bed. There I curl up, pressing my forehead against my knees and swallowing harshly. Memories, flashes of blood and knives and tearstained faces pierce my eyes. I hear a sound, a small whimpering, like that of a scared child. I don't know where it comes from.**

The front door opened again, the newcomer padding noiselessly through to the living room. Looking at the television – which was on some music channel - he heard Lisa's loud, slightly off-key singing, and smiled.

**I open my mouth wide, breathing deeply. After a while, I begin to feel dizzy. I stretch out, burying my head in my pillow and attempting to control my breathing. I can hear my own heartbeat, pounding against my skull. I feel a sudden urge to hit something, and bite into the pillow instead. After a while, jaw aching, I release the pillow and grab one of her pictures from my bedside table. Clutching it desperately to me, I eventually pass out.**

Arms encircled Lisa's waist from behind, and she gasped.

Laughing, she turned around and embraced the man, murmuring "You scared me!" as she kissed him quickly on the lips. The man just smiled and muttered an apology, looking down at her with warm brown eyes as he lifted her hand, admiring the way the ring he had given her flashed in the light.

"_Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr_

_Murmuring me away from you_

"_Don't talk of worlds that never were_

_The end is all that's ever true._

_There's nothing you can ever say_

_Nothing you can ever do..."_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**I straighten out my suit jacket, running a hand through my hair carefully before picking up my laptop and briefcase and walking out to my car. It's night time. I drive carefully towards where she lives, dimming my headlights as I get nearer, and park across the street. Taking out the laptop, I begin to watch her through the hidden cameras placed inside her apartment. **

**Swallowing the feeling that begins to rise in my chest at the sight of her and..._ him_, I turn towards the building's exterior and start to think about the angles.**

_But every night I burn_

_Every night I call your name_

_Every night I burn_

_Every night I fall again_

_Every night I burn_

_Scream the animal scream_

_Every night I burn_

_Dream the crow black dream..._

* * *

**_Hi! It's been a while. Go easy, this is _literally_ the only thing that I have written in over a year._**

**_Don't own Red Eye, Lisa, Burn or The Cure._**

**_OK, I re-uploaded this 'cause somehow FFdotnet screwed it up a little. Yuh._**

**_Review and I will love you for ever._**

**_Read&Review my other stories and I will love you for even longer... I'll make__ it possible._**

**_Mmyep... wrote this when I was feeling kinda... lonely._**

**_...The Jackson part, at least._**


End file.
